Night Visitors
by Voyfan
Summary: Kathryn's honeymoon is interrupted by some old friends


Night Visitors  
  
By Voyfan First in the Revenge collection - dedicated to the idea that Janeway deserves some happiness, no matter what TPTB decree.  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, bother. Go play with your new toy, Paramount. Leave Janeway alone.  
  
Kathryn sighed and lay still as the delicious sensations ebbed from her body. She felt movement, and her new husband's arms encircle her.  
  
"Like that, Mrs. MacLeod?" her husband whispered seductively.  
  
"Mmmm, I did," she purred, stretching into Michael's body. "You were wonderful," she murmured, "but we will have to talk about this Mrs. MacLeod business."  
  
"Later," he said as he began to kiss her. A second into the kiss, though, they both froze in horror as an unfamiliar voice echoed in the room.  
  
"I don't know father, that looked pretty painful .. especially with all that screaming."  
  
"Now Junior, don't pass judgement, " a very familiar voice replied. "Humans can't help it if their procreation is so . primitive. I'm sure your Aunt Kathy really was enjoying .. that.  
  
"Q" she roared as she launched herself upward. Michael's reflexes were about a second ahead of hers; he was up, lamp in hand, ready to swing at Q the elder, who looked annoyed.  
  
"Here, this is no way to treat us. We're family!" Q said, snapping his fingers. The lamp disappeared from Michael's hand, and he stopped, momentarily stunned.  
  
Kathryn managed to get a hand on his shoulder and pull him back. "Michael, this is Q . from the Continuum. And his son, Q . my godson. I told you about them."  
  
"Oh," Q said, leering. "And did you tell him about us?"  
  
"What?" Michael yelped, looking at her. She ignored him. "There is no us, Q. Never was," she snapped. "You picked a very bad time to visit."  
  
"Nonsense!" Q said. "Besides, you watched me."  
  
Michael's mouth dropped open. "You were standing in a field full of people," Kathryn protested.  
  
"You conceived me in a field?" the younger Q asked, astonished.  
  
"Hush!" Q commanded his son, then turned back to Kathryn with a smirk. "Anyway, Kathy, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before."  
  
"Son of a b.," Michael hissed as he rose from the bed. Kathryn managed to tackle him. "Ignore him, Michael. He just has a bad habit of bursting into my bathroom!" She massaged her forehead, she could feel the headache building. "Q, just what in hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I heard you'd gotten married," he said petulantly. "Not that you invited us."  
  
"We didn't invite anyone," she said, with as much patience she could muster. "We eloped."  
  
"Eloped! How romantic," Q enthused. "Anyway, we came by to offer our congratulations, and kiss the bride ..."  
  
"Don't try it," Michael growled.  
  
".. And determine whether this fellow is worthy of my Kathy," he said as he stood over Michael, and the two traded glares. Q looked down. "Goodness, Admiral! You seemed to have lost something in the war!" Michael started and turned red as Q leaned over him and stage whispered. "Are you sure about this, Kathy? He doesn't look too . adequate."  
  
For Michael's sake, she tried not to laugh. "He's more than adequate, Q. Leave him alone."  
  
"Are you sure? I could . enhance things a bit?" Q smirked, as Michael suddenly straightened and involuntarily placed a hand over his abdomen.  
  
Kathryn gave him her best skunk-eye. "He's perfect the way he is. Now leave him alone"  
  
Q, for once, decided to back off. "Well, I guess it could be worse; you could have married that oaf you had for first officer. That Borg he's with certainly isn't impressed."  
  
That she didn't need. Marriage or not, Chakotay was still a sore subject, and she was about to give Q pure hell when Q the younger cleared his throat.  
  
"Anyway, Aunt Kathy, we wanted to give you wedding presents," he said, and with a snap of his fingers, the room was filled with cut flowers; a bottle of champagne and two glasses appeared on the bedside table.  
  
"Thank you, Q," she said sincerely. "They're lovely."  
  
"Oh, but we're not done yet," Q the elder interjected. "I wanted to give you something you really wanted." He stopped and looked at her searchingly . his features softened. "Kathy," he whispered. "You once told me you would like to have a child. Do you still want that?"  
  
Something about the sincerity of his voice touched her. "Yes . very much," she said honestly.  
  
Michael raised his hands. "Look, buddy, maybe you mean well, but I don't need your help to get my wife preg ." the syllable hung in the air as he froze under Q's look.  
  
"Kathy, what do you see in him? He seems rather tiresome."  
  
"I'm sure he'd be much more gracious if you hadn't interrupted us during sex."  
  
Q chuckled. "I'm glad you're happy, Kathy. You deserve it."  
  
"Thank you," she said with more warmth than he probably deserved.  
  
"You can thank me by asking me to be the godfather," he said, snapping his fingers. Kathryn gasped as she felt a pang deep inside her abdomen. "And if he" he said nodding toward Michael, " is not a good father to the little tyke, he'll be hearing from me!"  
  
" ... pregnant," Michael concluded as the younger Q barely suppressed a laugh.  
  
"Admiral, you are probably right. I'm sure you're . more than adequate to the task of procreating. So we'll leave you to get on with it. Junior, shall we go?"  
  
"I'd rather watch them again," young Q protested.  
  
"No, they might get . oh, performance anxiety or something. These humans are terribly picky about sex. Now, Go!"  
  
"Goodbye Q" Kathryn said as the younger vanished. "Goodbye Q,." she said to the elder. "Ta, Kathy. I'll be back in a few months. Enjoy yourself." But just before he vanished, he looked at her and winked.  
  
Michael was rubbing his forehead now. "Kathryn, what the hell was that about?"  
  
She laughed as she put her arms around him and laid her head on his back. "Congratulations, dear. You've just been introduced to a Q."  
  
"He always like this?"  
  
"This one is. Actually, he's been pretty nice to me. Next time you run into Picard, ask him about what Q's done to the Enterprise."  
  
"Gods" he groaned as he turned and eased Kathryn back on the bed. "Oh, by the way, " he murmured. "Thanks for defending my manhood."  
  
Kathryn laughed. "Well, I do think you're perfect," she whispered as she slid her hand down his abdomen. She began to caress him; then stopped. The familiar contours felt . well, larger. And damned if he didn't feel heavier than she remembered.  
  
"Oh gods, Q, you didn't." she thought.  
  
Then again, there was one way to find out ..  
  
Who knows, she thought, as Michael's kisses became more insistent. Maybe you can improve on perfection. 


End file.
